zack_and_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
King of the Jungle
"King of the Jungle" is the sixth and last stage in the Jungle Ruins area, and the sixth level in Zack and Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure. There are caves, a cliff, an umbrella, a torch, a puzzle, and one angry beast. This level has two possible ways to beat it, one of which is necessary for 100% completion Solving the Puzzle Getting in the Cave To start the level, you want to get into the cave, and you need a torch. You could just walk inside, but there are bars in the doorway, so find the centipede, and transform it into a Centi-saw. With the Centi-saw, cut down the bars, and now you can get in. You could grab one of the sticks, and make a torch out of it, but there is a totem that will put out your torch if you try to bring in the torch. To fix this problem, you should go up to where the beast is, and without getting killed by the beast, you should take the Scale Vase, and go back down-stairs. Then, you may place the vase on top of the totem, and now you can bring a torch into the temple, and now you must choose how to get the treasure, either by totemizing the beast, or by scaring it away Getting the Treasure, Way One First, walk up to the beast, with the torch in hand. This will scare the beast, and he will take his treasure with him. Proceed to go back down, and walk right until you come across a contraption. Getting past the water holder Next to the contraption is a torch holder, so place the torch there. Place the blocks in the contraption in order, and water will fill the hole. Swim through the hole, and climb the stairs. Claiming the treasure for yourself There will be a bunch of bats, so itemize one of them, to get a bat-brella. Swim back through the hole, and go to where the beast used to be. Walk to the right until you find a totem tied to a wire, and examine the totem. Flip the umbrella over, and slide down the wire. Take the bat-brella off the wire, and try to utilize Wiki's bell. The beast will notice, and try to stop you, causing you both to fall. Remember how in A Journey Begins, you had to stop your fall with an umbrella? Same thing here. Once you land, the beast dies, and you can claim the treasure for yourself. Getting the Treasure, Way Two: Uuuuuuuum ... (copy the first step of way 1 and then itemize the king) (this is the original entry and i don't recommend following it. Here's my explanation): just get to the other side of the temple (at the area where the zipline is), and ring the bell to get his attention. also, please note that you can't have scared him off with the torch before you do this.... so, when you ring the bell on the end side of the island, he will rush across the top of the temple until he can see you, if you go inside the temple before he does this, he will stay put, as he won't be able to see you and will be confused. then you must simply run up to him and ring the bell from behind.... a lot...... and the treasure is yours. (i'm not a wiki writer, so... sorry if editing this is an issue)..... so, summary, right side of island outside, ring the bell, quickly go inside, get to the top of the temple, and ring the bell when his back is turned. tadaaaa. Trivia *If Zack & Wiki climb up the mountain without the beast noticing, Wiki can itemize the beast and, if done correctly, a giant Totem of him can be created. **Ironically enough, once itemized, the beast will fall off the cliff, and as such, Zack & Wiki will not be able to collect it. *This is one of the few boss levels in which the boss itself can be itemized. *If Zack & Wiki do not climb up the cliff, they have to descend, and hopefully not fall to their doom, by falling because they fell off. In order to rescue themselves, the have to use the bat-brella, which is obtained earlier in the level. Category:Jungle Ruins Category:Stages Category:Boss Stages Category:Stubs